To Have A Home
by DCstarkid25
Summary: Blaine's parents find out about Kurt and kick him out. Now he has to find a new home and hopefully a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Kurt rushed down the hall towards the choir room, a look of determination on his face. He reached the choir room where Glee had already begun and yanked the door open and let it slam noisily behind him. The Glee club turned to face him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You're late Kurt," Mr. Schuester stated.

Kurt didn't bother to glance in his direction, looking instead at his classmates.

"Have any of you seen Blaine today?"

They all shake their heads.

Kurt takes his cell-phone out of his pocket and starts to text Blaine again.

"Have any of you heard from him at all?"

They all shake their heads again.

"No. Kurt what's going on?" Mercedes asks.

"I haven't heard from him all day. He wasn't in any of his classes either."

"Maybe he's sick," Rachel suggests.

"I spoke to him last night, he didn't say he was feeling bad. Besides, he texts me when he's going to be five minutes late for a date, he would definitely let me know if he was going to miss a whole day of classes."

Kurt, frustrated, starts typing out another text.

"He's not answering."

Mr. Schue comes up behind Kurt and puts a hand on his back in a comforting manner.

"Rachel's right, Kurt. He's probably sick. He's probably just sleeping right now and I am sure he'll text you back when he wakes up. Now go have a seat and I bet you'll hear from him before class is done."

Kurt walks over to the red, plastic chairs and sits down in the empty seat in the third row next to Sam. He crosses his legs and places the phone on his lap and stares down at it, willing it to light up.

Half of the class passed with Kurt in the same position, not even pretending to pay attention to Mr. Schue.

All of a sudden the door to the choir room jerks back, the occupants jumping at the sudden noise. They all turn towards the door and stare in shock.

Blaine had shuffled a few feet so that he was no longer standing in the doorway but beyond that he stood still. He was staring down at the ground wearing a baggy sweat shirt, jeans, muddy tennis shoes, and mis-matched socks. His hair was wild and curly not gelled as it usually was.

"Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked, confused and worried for his young student.

Blaine looks up and stares with dead eyes in his teacher's direction. Tear tracks are staining his cheeks and even in obvious distress is still polite as it has been drilled into him.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue. Something happened . . . came up . . . It won't happen again," he finishes, his chin dropping once again to his chest.

Kurt, who was the only one who didn't look up when the door swung open, staring too intensely at his phone, was making his way down the steps towards his boyfriend.

Kurt reaches him and puts his arms out to touch him but Blaine flinches away.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, shocked and hurt.

Blaine looks up, as if just noticing Kurt is standing in front of him for the first time, he jerks forward, throwing his arms around Kurt's shoulders and sobbing into his chest.

Mr. Schue came over to try to figure out what was going on, reaching out to touch Blaine's arm making him flinch again and bury himself further into Kurt's chest.

Kurt turned them so he was facing Mr. Schue and gave him a cold stare.

"Do you think you guys could give us a minute? I really don't think you all staring at him is helping any."

The Glee club kids started to file out. Mike caught Kurt's eye as he passed and Kurt nodded to him to let him know he would fill him in later. Mr. Schue didn't move.

"I really don't hink I should leave when it's this obvious something bad happened," Schue stated.

"No offense Mr. Schue, but I know my boyfriend much better than you do and there is more of a chance for him to open up if you aren't here."

Mr. Schue hesitated but eventually followed the rest of the glee kids out of the room. As soon as Mr. Schue was out of sight Kurt tried unsuccessfully to disconnect himself from the smaller boy.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I just think it would be better if we were sitting down don't you?"

Blaine didn't respond but did loosen his grip so that Kurt could get out of the hug. Kurt made sure to grab his hand, sensing that Blaine needed the human contact, and guided him towards the chairs. Kurt sat down, sitting Blaine down in the chair next to him, who immediately curled up against his side, still crying silent tears. Kurt wrapped his arm around him, whispering softly into his ear, trying to soothe him. It took almost fifteen minutes before Blaine was calm enough to be able to speak.

Kurt helped him sit up, as he seemed to be exhausted and let Blaine lean on him for support, his head tucked underneath Kurt's chin.

"You okay now B?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Blaine sniffled. "But I guess I should."

"Whenever you're ready B," Kurt said.

Blaine reached up to wipe his eyes and sniffled again before starting to speak.

"My car's been making that funny noise all weekend, you know the one where . . ."

"Yes, I know. I told you to bring the car by the shop and I'd take a look at it."

Blaine nodded. "It broke down last night on my way home from work."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come to pick you up."

"I know. But I knew you were with Mercedes, and I didn't want to bother you. So I called my dad."

Blaine sniffled and nuzzled closer to Kurt who tightened his arm around him in response.

"He was already so mad when he showed up. He had a couple of friends over for the game and he had to make them leave to come get me. The car ride home was awful. He just kept yelling at me. And then I got your text, the one that said . . .," he blushed.

Kurt gave a little nod and smirked, "Yes, I believe I know the one you are referring to."

Blaine smiled a little and cleared his throat before his eyes darkened again, get back to the story.

"I guess he figured out that I was no longer paying attention cause the next think I know he is grabbing the phone out of my hands and reading your text."

Blaine shuddered and Kurt tightened his hold on him, not liking where this was going.

"I've never seen him so angry before. Then we were both yelling at each other. I don't even remember any of what was said. Then . . . It happened so fast."

Tears started streaming down Blaine's face once again, Kurt leaned down and placed a kiss on his unruly curls, muttering softly until Blaine was clam enough to speak again.

"He lost control of the car. He tried . . . He tried . . . Next thing I remember is waking up. We were on the side of the road, up against a tree. I looked over and my dad was just lying there. I tried to wake him up . . . I tried . . . but he wouldn't. I called 911. I don't really remember much else. I must have passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

Kurt pulled Blaine up and turned him around to face him, his mouth was open in shock.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you."

Kurt remembered the similar response to an earlier question and force Blaine to meet his eyes.

"But don't you think I would want to know that my boyfriend is in the hospital?"

Blaine shrugged. Kurt seeing that he was not getting through to him tried another tactic.

"Wouldn't you like to know if I was in the hospital?"

"Of course," Blaine answered immediately.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as if to say 'now do you get it?' but looking into Blaine's eyes, could see that he didn't and decided to leave it, sensing that there was still more to the story.

Blaine settled back in his seat, head down, and hands clasped firmly in his lap. He seemed to be trying to distance himself from Kurt now.

"I'm okay. Just cuts and bruises . . . a slight concussion. My dad though, wasn't so lucky."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, tears streaming down his face once again.

"He's in a coma, Kurt."

Kurt gasped in shock.

"And when my mom found out what happened . . ."

"She . . ." Kurt prompted.

"She kicked me out Kurt. She said it was my fault."

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, to shocked to say anything.

"She hates me Kurt."

"Oh honey, I'm sure that's not true."

"She's the one who said it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now Kurt, where am I supposed to go."

"You'll stay with us, of course."

"I can't impose on your family like that Kurt."

"You won't be imposing B. Dad and Carole love you."

Blaine blushed and looked down, trying to hide his face from Kurt's view.

"Maybe, but I don't think he'd be cool with me living with you as your boyfriend. Plus, they already took in Sam . . ."

"I'm sure it'll be fine B, but if not we'll figure something else out okay? You are not alone. Okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine sits up and wipes his eyes, seeming a little bit calmer. Kurt stands up and turns to face Blaine, offering his hand. Blaine takes it and lets Kurt pull him to his feet. Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulder and guides him towards the door.

"Let's say we go get you cleaned up a bit and then go to my house and talk to my dad," Kurt suggests.

"Sounds good," Blaine replies, letting Kurt hold him as they walk to the nearest bathroom.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

Mr. Schuester walked out of the choir room and towards the auditorium, certain that he would find the rest of his glee kids there, leaving Kurt to talk to Blaine alone.

Will was worried about the young boy. Unlike the rest of his glee kids, Will didn't really know Blaine that well.

Will rounded the corner and walked through the auditorium doors where all of the kids were huddled together, whispering.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but from the worried looks on their faces he could guess what they were talking about.

Mike turned around, being the first to notice Will's presence, and was the first to ask the question that was all of their minds.

"Mr. Schue, is Blaine okay?"

The rest of the kids turned around, their anxious faces begging him for an answer.

"I don't know. Kurt's talking to him right now and I'm sure he'll let us know as soon as they're done."

"Well, I am sure he will be fine guys. And Kurt will let us know what is going on soon so what we should really focus on is what songs we are singing for sectionals. It is what Blaine would want I'm sure and I for one think that I should sing . . ."

"Rachel, shut up," Mike muttered, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Everyone turned to stare at him, shocked that he was the one that had spoken up. Mike turned away from the stares and walked over to the far side of the auditorium and sat down. The room was silent after that, no one really knowing what to say.

Puck was the first one to get up, swinging his backpack over his shoulder, and muttering something about pools as he left. Santana was next, looking over to Brittany who shook her head, before following Puck. Gradually the rest of the kids followed, leaving only Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Finn with Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was almost 5. He glanced at his remaining students and sighed, "It's getting pretty late guys. You should all probably start heading home."

Tina stood up and grabbed her bag, glancing at Mike who nodded at her, not moving, before turning and leaving as well.

"I'd rather not leave until I know that Blaine's okay, Mr. Schue," Mike started, his voice sounding weary.

"Me either," Brittanysaid, leaning and putting her head on Mike's shoulder searching for comfort.

Mike put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Mr. Schue glanced at Finn.

"Kurt's my ride, so . . ."

Mr. Schue nodded and the room lapsed back into silence.

Just moments later, although it seemed much longer to the occupants of the room, the doors to the auditorium slammed open again, making the occupants jump in surprise. The door closed with a thud as they all turned towards the door relieved to see Kurt and Blaine.

Mike stared at Blaine, studying him, seeing that his friend seemed a lot better than he had only hours before.

Blaine, while still leaning against Kurt, whose arm was wrapped around him, holding him tightly, was standing up straight, on his own two feet, no longer relying on Kurt to completely hold him up. His face, freshly washed, no longer appeared as red ass it once was and he seemed to be calmer, more composed and like the Blaine they all knew.

Mike, relieved to see that his friend was okay, unwrapped himself from around Brittany and walked over to stand in front of Blaine, before throwing his arms around him and drawing him close.

"Are you okay?" Mike whispered in Blaine's ear.

Kurt released Blaine into Mike's arms, who nodded against Mike's shoulder. Brittany had gotten up and moved to her two friends and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

Blaine let the two hug him for a moment, soaking it up, before unraveling himself from the hug, leaning back against Kurt and giving a shy smile.

"I'm okay guys, thanks. You didn't have to stick around. I'm sure you all had better things to do with your night."

Mike shook his head, "Nope. I had nothing." He turned to Brittany, "You Brit?"

"No, my night was wide open," Brittany said, shaking her head as well.

Blaine smiled at his two friends, "Thanks guys."

Mr. Schue walked up and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine flinched. Will pretended not to notice, "Is everything okay Blaine?"

Blaine straightened, leaning away from Kurt, before meeting his teacher's eyes.

"Everything is fine Mr. Schue. I just had a fight with my dad. I am sorry for causing such a scene."

Will nodded, knowing that more was going on, but not sure how to proceed. He opened his mouth to speak again when Kurt cut him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Schue. I'm sure you're all very curious as to what's going on. But me and Blaine are kind of tired and I'd really just like to get him home," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it gently.

Will was torn. He wanted to keep them there and find out what was going on but looking at Blaine, he just looked so exhausted. Will nodded, "Of course, go home, get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow? I can get Ms. Pillsbury to . . ."

"I don't think that will be necessary Mr. Schue, but thanks anyway," Kurt replied, interrupting Mr. Schue once again, already heading towards the door, dragging Blaine behind him. Finn grabbed his bag and rushed after the two, fearing they might leave him behind, leaving the other three to stare after them.

Kurt guided Blaine to the parking lot, unlocking his car and opening the passenger door and let him slide in, forcing Finn to sit in the back.

Kurt fiddled with the radio, landing on a station, and letting "Perfect" by Pink! blast out through the car as he drove towards his house.

The car ride home was silent. Kurt pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. Finn was already out of the car and heading towards the front door. Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was fast asleep. He smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked, mouth open and snoring softly. Kurt leaned over and gently tugged on one of the boys unruly curls.

"Blaine, Blaine Sweetie. Wake up."

Blaine shifted slightly, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hey B. Time to get up. We're here."

Blaine slowly sat up, Kurt make his way around the other side of the car, helping Blaine out and walking him into the house.

The two walked into the house to be greeted by Carole. She cast a concerned look in Blaine's direction before pulling them both into a hug. She pulled back and ushered them both into the living room and urging them to sit down on the couch, Blaine curling into Kurt, his head on Kurt's shoulder. Carole sat across from them.

"Finn told me what happened at school. He said you might want to talk to us. I already called your dad. He's on his way home now."

Burt rushed through the door, slamming it closed behind him, with a panicked look on his face.

"We're in here Honey," Carole called from the living room.

Burt hurried in, seeing Kurt and Blaine on the couch, and quickly checked them over, searching for injuries. Kurt was okay, from what he could tell, but Blaine on the other hand, looked awful. He had never seen Blaine like this, the clothes baggy, and the hair free and wild, add to that the fact it looked like Blaine had been crying and he was concerned.

Burt sat himself down next to Carole, facing the two boys.

"Are you two okay? What happened?"

Blaine curled further into Kurt, not even looking at Burt, which only worried Burt further. Blaine was nothing if not polite, he never ignored him.

Kurt leaned down and whispered something into Blaine's ear, that neither Burt or Carole could hear, but they saw Blaine nod into Kurt's chest before Kurt started to speak.

"Blaine and his dad were in an accident yesterday afternoon. Blaine's dad is in a coma."

Carole gasped in shock, raising her hand to her mouth, "Oh you poor boy. Are you sure you should be out of the hospital so soon? Oh your poor mother . . ."

Blaine flinched at the mention of his mother causing Kurt to start whispering softly to him again.

Once Blaine calmed down again, Kurt continued, "His mom blames him for the accident. He and his dad were fighting when he lost control of the car. His mom kicked him out."

Carole gasped again while Burt just looked furious. His face started to turn red but when he looked over and saw Kurt staring at him with a panicked look on his face he started doing the deep breathing exercises his doctor told him to do, trying to calm himself down, knowing that Kurt was worried about his heart. He also didn't want to scare Blaine anymore by letting loose now.

Burt looked down at the young boy who was clinging to his son. A boy he had come to think of as his own and it broke his heart that his own family could hurt him like this. And it broke his heart again that he couldn't offer this boy a home, no matter how much he loved him. Finn was already sharing his room with Sam and he couldn't have Blaine, as Kurt's boyfriend, sharing a room with Kurt, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be there for the boy or help him any way he could.

"Blaine, Son, I am so sorry that you had to go through that," Burt started and leaned down on his knees in front of Blaine, "and I hope you know that you can always come to Carole and I, we will always be here for you, no matter what. You will always be a part of our family and . . ."

Burt never got to finish as Blaine untangled himself from Kurt's grasp, tears silently streaming down his face, lunged himself at Burt. Burt caught the small boy and held him tightly, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Burt continued to hold the boy until he calmed down again and leaned him back so he was once again in Kurt's arms.

"Dad, I . . ." Kurt started once everyone was settled again, but Burt cut him off.

"Kid, I know where this conversation is going and as much as I love Blaine, he can't stay with us, at least not long turn."

"But Dad . . ."

"He can stay here tonight, but he's your boyfriend Kurt and I won't have him living in your room."

"So you're what? Going to send him home?" Kurt shouted, getting angry, but seeing Blaine flinch against him, immediately calmed himself down again.

"I am not saying that Kurt," Burt said, his tone calm. "Just because he cannot stay here does not mean we won't find him some place safe to stay before we let him leave. Blaine is not leaving this house until he has a place to stay that we are all comfortable with, okay?"

Kurt nodded and looked down at Blaine who looked like he was trying valiantly to stay awake, but failing miserably.

"And what if we don't find any place tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Then of course he will stay here, right Honey?" Carole answered.

Burt nodded, "Of course." Kurt smiled. "On the couch Kurt," Burt finished and Kurt nodded to show he understood.

Kurt, Carole, and Burt spent the next couple of hours calling Blaine's friends, which mainly consisted of their fellow New Directions, trying to find someone who would be willing to take him in for a while.

Finn at one point came down for a snack before going upstairs again and calling Rachel.

Kurt hung up with Mercedes and looked over to his dad and Carole who were putting their phones down, looking as discouraged as he felt. They had called every member of the Glee club and had been turned down by every single one.

Not that there wasn't anybody who'd want to take him in. Brittany's parents were already housing Rory and didn't feel that they could take on anybody else right now. Mike wanted to have him come stay, but couldn't get his parents to agree and more surprisingly even Santana said she would take him in if she could, but her parents said no as well.

They were at the end of their rope and out of options when Finn made his way back downstairs and over to Burt, holding the phone out in his direction.

"Hey, I have Rachel's dads on the phone. I told them about what's been going on with Blaine and they would like to talk to you."

Burt took the phone and held it to his ear, everyone around him waiting anxiously.

"Hello? Yes I know, it's just awful. No, I see. Oh that would be great. Yeah, yeah. No, that would be fine . . .," he paused looking over at Blaine who was fast asleep on the couch. "You know what? Why don't you drop by tomorrow instead? Yeah, that would be great. Okay, see you then. Bye."

Burt hung up the phone and turned to Kurt, "Rachel's dads have agreed to let Blaine live them for however long he needs. They'll be by tomorrow morning."

Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and went over to the couch and grabbed the blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch and covered his boyfriend with it before situating himself on the couch so that Blaine's head was once again resting on his lap. Kurt turned on the TV, his hand resting on Blaine's head, playing with his curls.

Burt just watched them, pulling Carole closer and giving her a kiss on the cheek and smiled, seeing from the corner of his eye Finn pull a disgusted look at their public display of affection before retreating back upstairs.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

Burt woke up the next morning to a lot of commotion coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed and put on a robe before stumbling down the stairs to see what was going on.

When he reached the kitchen he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Kurt was making breakfast, or attempting to, as Blaine kept getting in his way, stealing chocolate chips from the bag that were supposed to go into the pancake batter, and Kurt had to keep batting his hand away to get him to stop. It reminded him so much of he and Elizabeth when they were young.

Both boys were covered with flour, as was most of the kitchen, both boys were laughing. Well Blaine was laughing. Kurt was complaining that this couldn't be good for his skin.

Burt cleared his throat causing the two boys to turn around and blush, not knowing he was there. "Hey kids, what's going on?"

Kurt and Blaine turned to each other and started giggling again, "Nothing Dad, just making breakfast."

"Oh really, cause it looks more like you're wearing it to me."

Blaine and Kurt looked down at their flour-covered clothing and blushed again.

"Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes Dad. The batter is all done. I just have to cook it."

"Why don't I cook it while you two go clean up a bit," Burt suggested.

"It won't take that long Dad, I can do it."

"I'm sure I can handle making pancakes Kurt, go ahead and clean up."

Kurt nodded and reluctantly handed him the spatula. Blaine paused, "Mr. Hummel, I don't really have anything else to wear. I didn't have time to go home and grab something before everything happened."

Burt nodded, thinking, "You can borrow something of Kurt's for now and after breakfast we'll go by your house and get some of your stuff, okay?''

Blaine nodded as Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged him excitedly towards his bedroom. "I have a shirt that will look so good on you," he glanced at Blaine, "You'll probably have to roll up any pair of pants you borrow though cause you're so short."

Burt was just able to catch Blaine glaring at Kurt before they were out of sight.

Burt had just finished setting the table when Blaine and Kurt came back in, no longer covered in flour. Finn and Sam stumbled their way into the room not long after.

"Where's Mom?" Finn asked, not seeing her at the kitchen table with everyone else.

"She was called into work early this morning, short staffed," Burt said as he went to grab a couple of chocolate chip pancakes. Kurt stabbed the pancakes that Burt had just put on his plate with his fork and moved them to Blaine's plate.

"The plain pancakes are yours Dad and don't go crazy on the syrup."

"C'mon Kurt , you never cook chocolate chip pancakes," Burt whined causing the rest of the table except Kurt to smile.

"These are for Blaine Dad. They're his favorite." Kurt smiled at Blaine who looked nervous and looked back and forth between Kurt and Burt.

"You can have some Mr. Hummel. There's enough here."

"No he can't," Kurt replied. "He has to worry about his heart. These are all for you, so go ahead and eat Babe."

They all dug in, Burt a little less excitedly than everybody else.

"This is really good Kurt," Blaine said, his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Honey, chew with your mouth closed. That's disgusting." Kurt handed him a napkin. Blaine wiped his mouth and blushed slightly, "Sorry, it's so good."

"Of course it is. It was my mother's recipe. She was an exceptional cook. Something that I inherited from her. Now put your napkin in your lap, those are one of my favorite pairs of pants."

Blaine placed the napkin in his lap and started to eat more carefully. The rest of the meal consisted of Burt, Finn, and Sam talking about football, Blaine chiming in occasionally.

After everyone finished eating, Kurt got up to do the dishes, Blaine getting up to help him when the doorbell rang.

Burt got up to answer the door. Rachel's dads were on the other side. Burt invited them in and had them sit on the couch in the living room. He sat down across from them.

"Blaine, Kurt, can you come into the living room please?"

Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room, or more like shuffled in Blaine's case. Kurt's hand was on his back, guiding him.

Kurt sat down on the unoccupied chair in the room, Blaine squeezing in to sit beside him. Kurt wrapped his arm around him, holding him tight.

"Blaine, you remember Rachel's dads Hiram and LeRoy right?"

Blaine nodded, "Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's nice to see you again."

Hiram and LeRoy laughed, "You can call us Hiram and LeRoy, Blaine," Hiram said.

"And it's nice to see you again as well," LeRoy added. "Although we wish it was under better circumstances."

"Blaine, Hiram and LeRoy wanted to talk to you about coming to live for a bit. How do you feel about that?" Burt asked.

"I don't want to put anybody out."

"Now stop that," Hiram said. "You aren't putting us out at all. We'd love to have you come stay with us for as long as you need."

LeRoy nodded to show he was in agreement with Hiram.

"It will be nice to have another child at home," LeRoy started to get teary-eyed. "And Rachel will be moving out soon and going to New York and marrying Finn and soon she won't need us at all anymore and Hiram is having such a hard time letting go."

Hiram gave him an incredulous look, "I'm not the one who is crying right now."

"No, but you were the one who yesterday . . ." Hiram cut him off, turning his gaze to Kurt and Blaine, "I don't think we need to discuss this in front of the children."

The two boys were staring at them, their eyes wide. Hiram and LeRoy gave each other a nervous look. "We probably scared you off didn't we? We're not always like this," LeRoy stated.

"Yes we are," Hiram added.

"You didn't scare me off. I would love to come live with you," Blaine stated, shyly. He paused, remembering something and rubbed his hands together, nervously. "I have to run by my house though and pick up my stuff first."

"I'll take him Dad," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I don't want you two going alone Kurt," Kurt started to protest. "No Kurt, what if his mom is at home," Blaine flinched, "I'll come with you." He turned to Hiram and LeRoy, "I'll drive the two boys over to grab Blaine's stuff and we'll bring him by your house straight after, sound good?"

"That sounds good, we'll head home and start getting your room ready Blaine," Hiram said, him and LeRoy standing up to leave.

Blaine walked over to the two men and held out his hand for them to shake. "Thank you. I really appreciate you taking me in like this."

Hiram and LeRoy ignored his outstretched hand, instead pulling him into a big hug.

"No thanks needed," Hiram said, pulling back from the hug. "We'll see you in a bit okay?"

Blaine nodded and watched them walk out the door.

"Let me just change real quick and then we can leave," Burt said, still in his robe. He walked upstairs to change, hoping that the trip to Blaine's house wouldn't hurt the boy any further.

The ride to Blaine's house was silent. Both of the boys had chosen to sit in the back so that they could be near each other. Burt could see them in the rear view mirror, Blaine tucked into Kurt's side and Kurt whispering softly into the smaller boy's ear, causing him to smile.

Burt was so proud of his boy. In the last couple of days he had shown him how grown up he really was. It made him feel better about his little boy going off and moving to New York but he knew he was going to miss his boy terribly and looking in the mirror, he knew he wasn't the only one.

Burt pulled into the Anderson driveway, shocked. He had never been to the Anderson house, and he didn't think he had ever seen a house that big. Blaine and Kurt got out of the car, Blaine holding tightly onto Kurt's hand.

Burt got out and followed behind them. Blaine knelt down next to the 'welcome' mat on the front porch and peeled it back, revealing a key. It took the boy three times to unlock the door, his hands were shaking so badly.

He finally got the door unlocked and swung it open and they stepped inside. To Burt, the house looked cold. There were no family pictures in sight, the house was pristine, not even a speck of dust could be seen and thankfully it was silent.

Blaine led Kurt upstairs to his room. Everything was just as he had left it, yet so much had changed. Blaine grabbed a suitcase from his closet and silently started to pack his belongings, thankful that Kurt was there for support.

Burt waited for them in the entryway, letting Kurt help Blaine through this. When the two boys made their way back down, suitcases in hand, they still hadn't said anything. Nothing anyone could say would make this easier for Blaine so they remained silent. Burt and Kurt decided to wait outside, giving Blaine time to say goodbye.

Blaine took one last good look at the house, all of the memories rushing through his head, before closing the door and locking it shut behind him.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

Blaine spent the whole ride to the Berry house nervous, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Hiram and LeRoy had been very kind to him. He liked them. He didn't want to impose on their family with his problems.

He could hear Kurt talking to him, barely. It felt as if the voice was from a distance. He felt disconnected. Black spots started to cloud his vision.

He could feel Kurt's hands on him, rubbing his arms in a calming manner. Then Kurt's voice made its way through the thick fog surrounding him. It sounded urgent. His vision slowly started to clear, "Kurt?"

"Oh thank God. Are you okay? I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Sorry. I'm okay. Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute."

"Or twenty."

"Do I need to pull over?" Burt asked from the front seat, his concern obvious.

"No, I'm okay now," he turned to Kurt who still seemed worried and squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him. "I'm okay, promise."

When they arrived at the Berry house Blaine seemed to be doing a little bit better. He was calmer. Kurt was worried though. He had seen this look on his boyfriend's face before; this mask of indifference to protect himself from rejection. The mask he saw when Blaine's parents were around. A mask he'd hoped he would never have to see again.

They didn't even have to knock on the front door before it swung open, revealing the Berry family. They ushered Blaine in before smothering him with hugs. Rachel held on the longest, whispering in his ear, "I always wanted a little brother."

Blaine pulled away, unsure how to respond to that.

Hiram and LeRoy grabbed Blaine's suitcases that had been set by the door when they came in and started guiding up the stairs towards his new room.

"You don't have to carry my bags, I can handle them," Blaine protested, not wanting to put the two out more than he already was.

"Nonsense, nonsense, we're not that old. We can still handle a couple of suitcases," Hiram said, smiling at the tense boy to show him he was joking.

They stopped by a door across from which was Rachel's room, the glittery name plate giving it away. They opened the door, revealing the room, Blaine's jaw dropped in shock. The room was decorated beautifully. Posters from his favorite musicals lined the wall, a framed picture of Kurt was on the dresser next to the bed, and a corkboard in the corner was filled with pictures of him and his friends.

"I hope it's okay. Rachel told us that you loved musicals and said that you mentioned that these were some of your favorites. And the pictures are from Rachel as well," LeRoy states.

"It's perfect, but . . . it's too much. You didn't have to do all of this for me," Blaine said, trying to recover from his shock.

"Of course we didn't have to, but we wanted to. You are a part of our family now and we wanted you to have this," Hiram said turning to Blaine and noticing that he had tears in his eyes that he was trying desperately not to let fall.

Hiram nudged LeRoy, both of them moved out of the doorway so that Blaine could get in. "Well, we'll just let you get settled then. Kurt you can stay as long as you want. Dinner will be ready by seven, so we'll see you then?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Hiram and LeRoy left leaving Rachel and Kurt with Blaine.

"I am so glad that you are going to be living with us Blaine," Rachel said excitedly. "It can get lonely when Dad and Daddy go out of town on business. And our rooms are right across from one another so when I can't sleep I can sneak in here and we can talk and if you can't sleep . . ."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and noticed how overwhelmed he looked and turned back to Rachel. "Yes, I'm sure you and Blaine will have a number of lovely lady chats," Kurt said pushing Rachel out the door and closing it in her face," Unlike me and Finn. I mean it's like I am talking to a brick wall," Kurt muttered before turning back to Blaine.

He grabbed one of Blaine's suitcases, set it on the bed and opened it. He pulled out a nice top from within the suitcase and held it up, inspecting it," Now this is cute." He handed it to Blaine, "Hang it."

The rest of the unpacking went much the same way with Kurt handing things to Blaine and telling him where to put them and then fixing it if Blaine didn't do it right.

Everything was finally unpacked and put into its rightful place, according to Kurt. Blaine sat down on the bed, looking around the room, taking it all in.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked, sinking down on the bed next to Blaine.

"I think it's too much. They shouldn't have done all of this for me. They went through so much trouble. I'm not worth it."

"Now stop it right there," Kurt said. His tone had a hard edge to it. "You are worth it. Hey, look at me. Look at me." Kurt gently pushed Blaine's chin up from where it was tucked against his chest so that they were eye to eye. "You are worth it. You are worth so much. You don't deserve the things your parents have done to you," Blaine tried to drop his gaze again but Kurt wouldn't let him. "No, if you hear nothing else I've said, I want you to hear this. I love you so much. You are everything to me and you are worth it. You are worth it to me, to my family, and now the Berrys' have shown you that you are worth it to them. I hate that your parents have made you feel this way about yourself because it's not true. I love you so much, okay?"

Blaine gave Kurt a teary smile and nodded, "I love you too Kurt, so much."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug, "You better because I am not prepared to let you go."

A call to dinner resounded throughout the house causing Blaine and Kurt to reluctantly release their hold on each other. Blaine quickly dried his eyes before the two made their way downstairs, hand in hand.

Dinner with the Berry family was so different than what dinner was like at the Anderson home. Blaine had always dreaded family dinners at his own home. The silence, the forced interest in each other's lives was vastly different than the genuine interest, the laughter, the joy that the Berrys' had when they talked to each other.

Blaine was also surprised at how welcoming they had been to him, especially since they hardly knew him. He felt more at home with the Berrys' than he ever had in his own home.

Blaine was interrupted out of his thoughts by the plop of mashed potatoes being dropped on his plate. He turned to Kurt who as smiling at him, "You need to eat more. You've lost some weight."

Blaine dutifully ate, chiming into the ongoing conversation when it was appropriate.

The evening drew to a close quicker than Blaine would have liked. Everyone was curled up in the living room watching a movie. Kurt's phone buzzed. He took his phone out of his pocket, revealing a text from his father, telling him it was time to come home. Kurt glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already 11:30 at night. He glanced down at Blaine who was curled into his side, staring intently at the movie, his mouth silently mouthing the words to the film that he now knew by heart.

Kurt gently ran his hands through the boy's hair and nudged him lightly until he was sitting up beside him. He leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was my dad. I got to go." Blaine's eyes widened before he carefully schooled his expression, but not before Kurt caught it. "Hey, it's going to be fine. I'll come pick you up for school tomorrow, just like always. Everything's going to be okay." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. The smaller boy nuzzled his head into his shoulder. He placed another kiss on the side of his boyfriend's head. "I got to go okay?" Blaine nodded, reluctantly letting him go and watched Kurt walk out the door.

Blaine tried to concentrate on the rest of the movie, but found that he couldn't. The nervous, anxious feeling he had when he first arrived was starting to come back and Kurt wasn't there to ward it off now. Blaine tried to make it through the rest of the film, but his nerves eventually got the best of him. He stood up, apologizing to the Berrys' and telling them that he was tired and going to bed, hoping they did not think him rude or ungrateful for leaving early. The Berrys', Rachel included, stood up and gave him a hug, wishing him good night.

Blaine made his way up to bed, mentally going through all that had happened to him the last few days. The hugging was something he would have to get used to. He couldn't even remember the last time either of his parents had given him a hug. He thought about Kurt and how much is life had changed for the better since he had met him. He didn't feel so alone anymore. Blaine pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, his eyes sliding closed, thinking of Kurt.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

Blaine was awakened suddenly the next morning to the feeling of somebody shaking him. He rolled over slowly onto his back and sluggishly opened his eyes. Rachel was leaning over him, smiling. She was way too perky for this early in the morning. "What time is it?" Blaine asked, sleepily.

"Six"

Blaine gave the girl a cold stare. "In the morning?"

Rachel nodded. Blaine rolled back on his side, turning his back to Rachel. "Go away. Only Kurt wakes up this early."

Rachel grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Blaine who tried to grab onto them but his reflexes were too slow as he was still not fully awake.

"C'mon, it's time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready."

Blaine ignored her, hiding his face in his pillow. "My dad made waffles."

Blaine shot up, "Waffles?"

Rachel laughed, "Yep."

Blaine scrambled out of bed, grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him, "Well what are we waiting for then?"

Rachel smiled and let Blaine pull her downstairs. Despite all of the changes that had been going on in Blaine's life the school day went by pretty normally. Kurt picked him up and drove him to school like always. He got slammed into the lockers at least three times like always. He got slushied at least once just like always. And Kurt was waiting at his locker when school was out so that they could walk together to Glee just like always. What changed was that this was the first time ever that he dreaded going to Glee practice.

He had never been the cause of such a scene before, well except for last year when he briefly lost his mind during the 'Gap Attack' fiasco. He was worried about what the others would think of him. That they would see him differently; that they would treat him differently.

When Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room, Blaine was immediately engulfed in a hug, by Santana no less. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she would be there if she needed to talk.

One by one the rest of the New Directions followed her lead, each coming up to give him a hug, even Puck.

Blaine tried to hold back tears. He didn't know that any of the New Directions cared about him this much, except for maybe Mike. Mike had been the one true friend that he had made.

Mr. Schue came over and gave Blaine a pat on the back. "Is everything okay Blaine?"

Blaine moved to the front of the room, Kurt coming to stand beside him, giving him strength just from his mere presence. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for your support. Yesterday was not my best day. Well the whole week has been pretty lousy to be honest. My dad and I got into a car accident over the weekend and he's not doing so well. My mom decided that while all of this was going on it would be better for me to live with someone else. So right now I am living with the Berrys'."

The Glee club gave him sympathetic looks and gave him well wishes for his father. Blaine went over and sat next to Mike with Kurt on his other side. Mike shot him a look letting him know they were going to talk later.

Glee club went by relatively quickly. Everyone was filing out of the choir room to go home, Blaine staying behind to talk to Mike.

Kurt gave him a quick hug, "I'll be waiting in the car, okay?"

Blaine nodded. Mike waited for Kurt to be completely gone before he spoke, "So what's really going on?"

Blaine rung his hands nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything I said was the truth."

"But not the whole truth. I know you Blaine. There was something you were leaving out."

Blaine stayed silent.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"My mom didn't just decide it would be better for me to live somewhere else. She kind of kicked me out."

"I'm sorry man."

"She blames me for the accident. We were kind of arguing at the time."

"That sucks man."

"Yeah, the Berrys' were kind enough to take me in."

Mike gave him a pitying look and Blaine slapped his arm.

"Hey, she's not that bad."

Mike laughed. "But seriously, I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know man. Thanks."

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly for Blaine. He was quickly adjusting to being a part of the Berry family. He had stopped by to see his father a few times over the past few weeks but his mother had turned him away every time.

Blaine walked into the Berry house at the end of the third week to find both Hiram and LeRoy as well as Burt and Carole sitting at the table waiting for him. He knew instantly that something was wrong, none of them were supposed to be home from work yet.

"Blaine, come sit down by us for a minute. We have something we need to discuss with you," Hiram said, seeming to choose his words very carefully.

Blaine cautiously made his way over to the table, sitting in between Hiram and LeRoy.

"What's going on?"

"We got a call from your mom today," Burt spoke up. Blaine wasn't surprised his mom had called Burt, seeing as his mom wouldn't even talk to him, except to tell him to leave; she probably thought he was staying with the Hudson-Hummel family.

"Is my dad okay?"

"Your dad is fine Blaine. That's actually why she called. He woke up."

"He did? Did she how he seemed?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"She didn't mention it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So I guess I'll be going home soon."

Part of Blaine was really happy. His mom would have mentioned it if his dad wasn't okay, like if he had any brain damage, right? But on the other hand, he didn't want to leave the Berry's. They treated him like he was a part of their family. They seemed to genuinely care about what he had to say, about his thoughts and feelings. His own parents weren't like that so he was reluctant to leave.

"Actually that's what we wanted to talk to you about," LeRoy cut in. "We've talked to Rachel and we're all in agreement as long as it is something you want. Blaine we would like to adopt you. I mean you are already part of our family and you still will be no matter what you decide but we would like to make it legally true."

Blaine could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for an answer but his eyes were locked on LeRoy's, searching his face. One thing that he had learned about LeRoy Berry in the last few weeks of living with him was that the man could not keep a secret. Everything that you needed to know would be written all over his face.

"They didn't want me back did they?"

No one had to answer, he already knew the answer. While he was incredibly hurt, Blaine knew he had two choices. He could either mope about a family who had never wanted him or choose to be a part of one who had proven that they did.

"Yes. Yes, I want you to adopt me."

The Berry's threw their arms around him, telling him how much they loved him and how proud they were to have him as a son. Blaine knew he made the right decision.

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
